1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber roller for spinning and manufacturing method thereof. More particularly it relates to a rubber roller for spinning improved in durability with its specific cylindrical rubber cot force-fitted on a metal roller core without using any adhesive and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto widely used rubber roller for spinning has been what comprises a rubber cot adhesive-bonded to and around a metal roller core. Such an adhesive-bonded rubber roller, however, has a drawback of the bondage being gradually lost as the roller is used prolongedly to possibly result eventually in the rubber layer coming off. The force-fitting method, in which a rubber cot with its bore somewhat smaller than the outer diameter of a metal roller core is mechanically fitted on the latter's outer periphery, is, therefore, being increasingly applied for manufacture of rubber rollers. A rubber roller of this force-fitted type, which is easy to assemble as it is, however, has a drawback of the rubber cot coming off the core rather easily due to insufficient fitting.
Meanwhile, there has been a proposal to cover the bore of a rubber cot with a textile layer and have it adhesive-bonded to the surface of a metal roller core. The rubber roller so made is superior in bondage attainable to its counterpart without textile lining, i.e. with simple rubber cot, but with it, too, the rubber cot tends to come off in prolonged use, leaving something to be desired about durability.
In another prior art example (U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,858) it is proposed to make the rubber cot consisting of three layers, namely an outer rubber layer, intermediate rubber layer and inner rubber layer, and embed glass cords in the intermediate rubber layer for reinforcement. Since this rubber roller is made up of three rubber layers, however, it is difficult to make, especially when its rubber cover is thin, as thin as 2-3 mm. Further, since glass cords are embedded in the intermedite rubber layer, expansibility of the inner rubber layer is reduced thereby, this making it difficult to fit the cot on the metal roller core.
According to the present invention, which is aimed at overcoming the defects of the conventional rubber rollers for spinning, fitting of a rubber cot on a metal roller core in the manufacture of a rubber roller is facilitated, and the rubber roller manufactured is definitely improved in durability with the cot being safer from coming off or peeling, being thus suited for use in spinning.